


Keep You Safe

by LLuxxY



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Brothers, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghostbur remembers, Good Wilbur Soot, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Manipulation, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Wilbur Soot, Running Away, Sick TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Takes place when Tommy was exiled, Wholesome, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, but Tommy doesn’t know, but it’s in the past, im a sucker for forehead kisses bro, nah it def is, platonic forehead kisses cause wholesome, yea it’s kinda a fix it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLuxxY/pseuds/LLuxxY
Summary: Tommy was exiled, Dream found his stash, and Ghostbur is his older brother. Tommy runs away with Wilbur/Ghostbur, and they find a life away from civilization. Who will find them?Or;; Tommy’s exile arc but he never finds Techno, he just runs away with Wilbur, who has begun remembering some things that are making him feel protective for his little brother. He hasn’t told Tommy he’s remembered, yet.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, cause that’s WEIRD
Comments: 13
Kudos: 457





	1. I May Be Protective, But-

Tommy had decided he was done. Thoughts swarmed his head again. He just wanted to sleep forever, and never have to deal with Dream again.

Wilbur was getting worried about Tommy. Wilbur had stopped going back to L’manberg as often, seeing Tommy’s declining physical and mental health. Wilbur begun getting memories. 

He remembered some of his route to insanity. Everything was in small pockets of memories. 

Wilbur also remembered how Tommy had stayed with him throughout his insanity. He remembered discouraging Tommy, yet Tommy never gave up on him.

Wilbur made a promise to himself. Tommy stuck with him, so he’d always stick with Tommy, no matter the circumstances. 

Wilbur noticed Tommy’s quietness. He’d been quiet a lot lately, but Wilbur resolved with taking his little brother’s hand.

Wilbur begun feeling more than sad. He didn’t feel unhinged or distant like he used to feel, while he was alive, but he felt angry. He was angry towards everyone who’d hurt his little brother, including himself. He was angry at Dream, at Techno, at Phil, at Tubbo.

Oh, Tubbo. A teenager who ran a dysfunctional government and exiled his best friend so quickly. Wilbur felt angry, although he knew he couldn’t completely blame Tubbo. He was just a teenager, after all.

Wilbur devised a plan. He’d bring Tommy far away from this place- Far away so his little brother could heal, and nobody could hurt him again.

Wilbur decided not to tell Tommy about what he’s remembered. He wasn’t sure if that would help at all. 

Wilbur told Tommy about his idea, and after a bit of convincing, Tommy agreed.

“You’ll have to go back to L’manberg to get the rest of your stuff though, right, big man?” Tommy asked. Wilbur nodded.  
“It’ll only take a bit, and then I’ll be right back here to go!” Wilbur said, happily. 

Tommy nodded. 

“I’ll pack, then.” 

Wilbur went to L’manberg. He walked into his sewer, grabbing the rest of his items of importance. 

“Ghostbur? Where’re you going??” Tubbo asked. Tubbo hadn’t seen Ghostbur around lately, and now Ghostbur is packing his stuff. 

Ghostbur glared at him for a minute, before looking back to his items. 

“I’m leaving. Sorry.” Wilbur spoke, before going back outside. Tubbo stared at him in dismay, but didn’t say anything else.

Wilbur passed a few people, glaring at anyone he saw on his way out. Nobody was able to prevent Tommy from being exiled. Nobody prevented Tommy’s decline in health. 

Wilbur made it back to Tommy, who was already packed. Tommy was staring at his flimsy tent, which had been blown up a couple weeks before, and he had to rebuild with his only other few clothes. Wilbur was unsure how long Tommy had stared at the tent, but he snapped out of his zone when Wilbur put a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey Toms, let’s get going, yeah?” Wilbur asked, a soft smile on his face.

“Should I tell Dream goodbye?? He’s my friend- I don’t want him to worry about me..” Tommy asked, his leg bouncing as an anxious habit. 

“I don’t think he was a very good friend to you, Tommy..” Wilbur frowned at Tommy. Tommy looked away.

“I don’t know.” Tommy spoke, his voice sounding stiff.

“He hurt you.” Wilbur added.

“I just don’t know. Let’s just go.” Tommy rubbed his own arm, standing. 

Wilbur looked at him, concerned, but didn’t push it. He didn’t want to upset Tommy.

Wilbur and Tommy walked for hours, before finding a small tavern to rest in. Wilbur didn’t feel tired, but he’d stop for his little brother. 

Tommy’s legs hurt from walking so much, and he made a small fire to keep warm. He ended up leaning on Ghostbur, and eventually falling asleep.

“Goodnight, Tommy. I’ll keep you safe.”


	2. Protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IVE BEEN ADDING ONTO THIS ALL DAY AND NOW ITS 6:38 AM THE NEXT DAY LMAOAOKDODJFISJD I PULLED AN ALL NIGHTER WITH MY SISTER LMAO

Tommy awoke peacefully. 

He was laying next to his older brother, both huddled together. It was a sweet sight, and although Tommy would admit he was a bit embarrassed, he didn’t mention it. 

It’d been a long while since Tommy had much gentle physical contact, probably before the elections long. To say he was touch starved was an understatement.

Tommy eventually sat up, Ghostbur opening his eyes as he did so. It was obvious Ghostbur didn’t sleep. He didn’t need to, but he did like to think with his eyes closed. 

“Tommy? How’d you sleep?” Ghostbur smiled. Tommy, surprisingly, gave a tiny, soft smile back. 

“I slept fine. Better than I have in awhile, ya know?” Tommy joked a bit. Wilbur just smiled back, sensing the humor but not finding it too funny. 

“We should probably get moving. We wanna get far enough that we won’t be found.” Wilbur spoke, an unreadable emotion in his eyes. Tommy just nodded. 

“Let’s keep heading in the same direction. Hey- Say- You made sure Tubbo doesn’t have any compasses pointing to me, right?” Tommy asked. Wilbur nodded.

“His broke- I told him I’d get him a new one, but I never did.” He shrugged. Tommy hummed.

“Good, good. I don’t- I miss my friends, but I don’t want us to- You know.. Be found.” Tommy stuttered out. He regretted bringing this up, he doesn’t want to talk about this.

“I get it, Tommy. I don’t want to talk to any of them. They all hurt you.” Wilbur gave him a concerned look, one Tommy hasn’t seen since his brother was alive. 

Tommy figured Wilbur was starting to feel his emotions better, and shrugged it off.

“I’m just happy to have a new start, so let’s get going.” Tommy turned forward, Wilbur following him.

They walked until it started getting dark again, taking occasional breaks whenever Wilbur could see Tommy was tired, and making up some random excuse to stop for a bit.

“Tommy, I think we can build a house here. We’ll start tomorrow, for now, let’s camp out here. We don’t have tents, but I don’t think it’ll rain or anything. And it’s pretty warm anyways, but I’ll start a fire.” Wilbur suggested. Tommy zoned out, so Wilbur just took it as a yes.

Wilbur took out his old coat, draping it on his little brother. Tommy blinked, looking around.

“Ah- Sorry, big man. Guess I was just too awesome to keep listening, right?” Tommy cracked a smile, and Wilbur chuckled. 

“Well, now that you’re able to listen, we’re going to camp out here for tonight.” Wilbur sat down next to him. Tommy nodded, laying down. 

Wilbur hummed a quiet tune that drove Tommy into slumber. 

Tommy awoke to the sun in his eyes. He sat up, stretching. He winced at the soreness in his back from sleeping on the ground.

“Morning, Wil.” Tommy spoke. 

“Good morning, Toms. I got some food. Some mushroom stew and an apple!” Wilbur was smiling, glad to help his little brother. 

Tommy didn’t notice how hungry he was until it was pointed out. Normally, he’d reject anything he thought might be out of pity, but Wilbur wouldn’t pity him, right? 

“Thank you, ‘Bur.” Tommy’s tone was fairly flat, and that made Wilbur concerned. 

“Tommy, how did you sleep?” Wilbur asked. Tommy shrugged.

“Fine.” Tommy answered before taking a bite of his stew. 

“Did you.. Did you have a nightmare?” Wilbur looked to the ground before looking back to Tommy, worried he’d be overstepping some of Tommy’s boundaries.

“I don’t know, big man. All I do know is that we need to get working on building this house.” Tommy spoke, quickly eating his stew and apple so he could get working.

Wilbur didn’t push it. He could ask later.

In the end, it took a few days to finish the house. It ended up raining in-between, but they found a spot under a few trees the two could sit under. 

Once the house was fully built, Tommy finally opened his comm. Wilbur was inside, and Tommy felt dread pooling in his stomach.

People were looking for him. He didn’t want to go back, but something in his heart ached, and he felt sick. He covered his ears, feeling as though everything was too loud right now, where was he again? Oh yeah- Wait- No, he’s not in L’manberg. He’s not in Logsteadshire.

Where was he? 

When did he start crying? Why didn’t he notice he was crying sooner?

Tommy kneeled for a few minutes, before standing. He threw his communicator on the ground, using all of his strength to smash it with his foot, before taking a large branch that fell from a nearby tree and damaging the ruins of his communicator. He punched it one or two times after the branch felt too heavy, damaging his knuckles. 

Wilbur came out right after his breakdown, a look of surprise that melted into a look of concern on his face. 

“Tommy? Tommy- Oh, Toms.. You’re hurt- Come on, let’s go in.” Wilbur put his half-transparent arm around Tommy’s shoulder, dragging him away from the completely destroyed device. 

Wilbur sat Tommy down on the couch, getting the supplies he needed to disinfect and wrap up Tommy’s injuries. They weren’t too serious, but his knuckles were clearly hurt a bit. 

Wilbur first disinfected the scrapes and scratches, before wrapping them. Tommy said nothing, just looking to the ground.

Once Wilbur finished fixing up his hands, he gave Tommy a kiss on the forehead before putting the supplies away and coming back.

“You want to tell me what happened?” Wilbur spoke, before sitting back down.

“I don’t know. I just didn’t like that I had my comm.” Tommy shrugged. He looked exhausted, probably from crying.

“Tommy, you know you can talk to me, right? You’re my little brother- I’m here for you.” Wilbur ruffled Tommy’s hair. 

“I know, big man. And- Wil?” Tommy spoke, laying down on the new couch. 

Wilbur hummed. “Yeah?” 

“Thank you for being here for me. It means a lot.” Tommy spoke, before drifting off again.


End file.
